


Try To Understand Clary, Alec.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Pfeier is Alec and Jace’s parabati but also Clary’s sister. She helps Clary to be able to help her understand and become a shadowhunter. Clary finally sets it straight to Alec to help him look at her perspective on how this is overwhelming and that Alec gives help by having Pfeier help tutor her.While talking, the two find something that they both can relate to and gives advice for Pfeier to tell Alec to cheer him up. I put a couple of refences, which are they.





	Try To Understand Clary, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story, I hope you all enjoy it. If not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Try To Understand Clary, Alec.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything, and that Shadowhunters belong to the author and tv. Show. The quote belongs To Kill A Mockingbird.

[Again, I add this, if you enjoy this, read and review. But if you don’t, please no harsh comments and that no one is forced to read this story.]

.Summary.

          Pfeier is Alec and Jace’s parabati but also Clary’s sister. She helps Clary to be able to help her understand and become a shadowhunter. Clary finally sets it straight to Alec to help him look at her perspective on how this is overwhelming and that Alec gives help by having Pfeier help tutor her.

          While talking, the two find something that they both can relate to and gives advice for Pfeier to tell Alec to cheer him up. I put a couple of refences, which are they.

* * *

 

 **“It**  is in response to her that  **Atticus**  says, " **You never really understand a person**  until **you**  consider things from his point of view—until  **you**  climb into his skin and walk around in  **it**.”

          Clary walked back to her room, it may seem like she’s being a brat. But this is too much, who can accomplish “learn how to be a great shadowhunter in less than nearly a month”. It seemed like yesterday she was accepted in the art department, now she’s here.

          A shadowhunter. Because her mom never told her or taught her anything that is related to being a shadowhunter was taken from her memories. Now she learns her father was the man who is waging a war against the shadowhunter world and downworlders.

          Now she feels isolated because while the others are busy, her instructor is strict and rigid, who doesn’t hide the fact that he doesn’t like her father or that she’s behind.

          The problem is, the others like Alec, Isabelle and Jace have had their nearly whole lives to learn to be Shadowhunters. She has less than that to learn how to be a shadowhunter.

          Clary slammed her face in the pillow feeling tears go on her face, she didn’t want to be the center of attention, all she wants is her mother, her mother to comfort her and explain to her this whole shadowhunter business. While wiping tears, she sighs, no use wallowing in tears.

          She sighs, Jace is busy, so he won’t be able to help teach her and Isabelle is busy in the medical wing. Clary goes to the bookshelf and gets her sketch book and remembering what she was going to paint on Simon’s van.

          Then hears, knock, knock, knock, “Clary.” Knock, knock, knock, “Clary.”

          Clary gets up and opens the door, “Hey Pfeier.”

          Pfeier is holding a book and cards, “What’s wrong?”

          Clary shakes her head, “Nothing, aren’t you busy working?”

          Pfeier, “I’ve got some free time. I figured you needed help with learning about runes, so I thought I’d tutor you, is that okay?”

          Clary nods, “Thank you, I’d like that very much.”

          Clary started sobbing, Pfeier hugs her, then was able to calm her down, she gives Clary a tissue.

          Pfeier says, “Bad training?”

          Clary sighs, “I know I’m being bratty, but this is so overwhelming, I have to learn how to be a shadowhunter in a just a couple of months and they except me to be this perfect shadowhunter. Not to mention Alec has me get tutored by a rigid shadowhunter who is strict and seems to expect to know everything and hates my father.”

          Pfeier sighs, “How about I help with teaching you about runes and give some training in fighting, could that help?”

          Clary nods and sighs, “I love my mom, but why did she does this? I know Alec is your parabati, but I feel like he hates me ever since I came here.”

          Pfeier says, “Be patient, as the like Commissioner Richard from that show Honour. Blue. Loyalty., not making easy decisions.”

          Clary sighs, “I know, I’m just surprised he didn’t take me to Idris and put a sign on me that says, “I’m Valentine’s Daughter, want to beat me up?”

          Pfeier thinks, “I may not be able get a time machine for that, but I can help.”

          Clary listens and sees that Pfeier got Clary a four subject notebook to help take notes about runes and such. Clary takes in the information and it helps that Pfeier is being patient, it’s nice that Pfeier doesn’t judge or condemn Clary.

* * *

 

          The next few days, she studies runes to take in what the runes are while learning how to fight. It helps her as she tutor actually notes that Clary is picking things up quicker.

          It’s nice that the tutor didn’t mention about what her father is doing.

          After that, Pfeier also uses rune flash cards, to help Clary.

          She then goes through them with Clary.

          Pfeier holds one, “This one?”

          Clary looks, “Deflection rune, can block a parabati’s tracker.”

          Pfeier nods and holds another one.

          Clary says, “Courage in Combat rune. Helps while battling demons.”

          Pfeier nods. They continue until Clary got through the stack of cards. She was able to name them all and it made Pfeier happy that Clary is getting through them without the stress and feeling isolated.

          Clary hugs Pfeier after that, “Thank you, thank you.”

          Pfeier hugs Clary back, “I’m glad we get to bond as sisters and me helping you, it helps to help you.”

          Clary smiles, “Cool, plus my tutor is okay with my improvement.”

          Pfeier nods as they go from Clary’s room.

          Pfeier holds as a three hearted frame.

          She sighs, “This is my late gift, I thought this would cheer you up.”

          Clary looks in the first one is: their mom, Clary and her. The second one has Simon with Maureen with Clary and Pfeier. The last one has Luke in it with the two of them and Simon.

          It looked so perfect, and happy.

          Pfeier guesses, “I know I wish I could have taught you to be prepared about being a shadowhunter.”

          Clary shakes her head and hugs her, “No, but teaching me self-defense did help me. Come on I want to de-stress and learn some more fighting technique.”

          Pfeier nods as the two change, and practice fighting.

          Alec comes in.

          He sighs, “Pfeier, I’m going to need with me and Jace to patrol tonight.”

          Pfeier stops, “I’ll be done a couple of hours and get some sleep to be ready.”

          Alec shakes, “Now. Clary your tutor is looking for you.”

          Pfeier looks to Clary.

          Clary smiles, “It’s okay, besides, those defense teaches helped me against him.”

          Pfeier nods, “Hey, if he’s still being an ass and still rigid. I’m loosen some bolts on him.”

          Clary smiles as the two do their fist bump and low five as high five as she goes to take a shower.

* * *

 

          Alec sighs, “I see you haven’t tried to be a thorn in my side.”

          Clary looks to Alec, “I also you still look at me like I’m literally the thorn on your foot you can’t get rid of. Look I know that as Commissioner of New York Institute you have to make the hard decisions, but acting like an ass towards me doesn’t help when I feel isolated.”

          Alec stops, “Excuse me?!”

          Clary continues, “I get it. You’re upset that I’m this new shadowhunter trying to learn but I’m still learning, and it doesn’t help when my tutor is rigid it’s like being tutored by a Vulcan, or that he constantly reminds me I’m the enemy’s daughter. But also telling me I’m nothing, doesn’t help me. You’re not meeting me half-way Alec. You’re throwing me to the deep end asking me to swim back with no help.”

          Alec starts to get annoyed, “I’m helping you by giving you a tutor to help you learn.”

          Clary sighs, “I’m sorry Alec, but he’s rigid and seems to remind me that I’m the enemy’s daughter.”

          Izzy comes in, “I heard from the tutor you are improving and know your runes, good job Clary.”        

          Alec frowns.

          Izzy turns, “What’s wrong Alec?”

          Alec frowns, “Apparently I’m the ass for giving her a bad tutor and isolate her from the world.”

          Clary sighs, “I just want Alec to meet me halfway.”

          Izzy turns to Alec, “Alec maybe compromise, Clary is still new to this, and I think it helps you giving Pfeier time off to help Clary.”

          Clary turns to Alec, “You sent Pfeier?”

          Alec nods, “I thought having a familiar face might help you adjust to being in here.”

          Clary smiles, “Thank you Alec.”

          Alec nods, not meeting Clary eyes.

          Clary turns to Izzy, “Can I talk with Alec?”

          Izzy surprised, but nods.

* * *

 

          Alec isn’t sure but Clary seems to be holding to talk to him. He gives a mental sigh as Clary walks with him. Her tutor sent a text that he can’t make it.

          Clary says, “Alec I know that you have your own problems when it comes to finding love and loving who you want to love.”

          Alec nearly glares.

          Clary continues, “Simon forgive me, Simon has no feelings for me because he’s gay. He pretends to want to chase after me because he’s trying to find the right man. Now I know my tutor canceled, so can we practice.”

          Alec nods and the two start to practice. It surprised Alec how good Clary is improving and managed to knock him on his ass a couple of times. After finishing Alec walks Clary to his room. He know Pfeier doesn’t like being in the middle of both of them.

          Clary notices the sketch book, “You draw.”

          Alec admits, “Yes.”

          She asks, “May I?”

          Alec gives and Clary looks, “Wow, this is so cool. Wow, this is me I like the detail.”

          Alec gives a small smile.

          Clary smiles, “I think I’ll leave you to rest for the patrol tonight.”

          Alec nods, but at first stiffens a little when Clary hugs him, but hugs back. Clary smiles as she finished showering and is happy that she and Alec talked, maybe they could try to be friends.

* * *

 

          Alec sighs as he gets ready for tonight’s patrol. Pfeier is getting ready, so Alec helps by braiding her hair.

          Alec admits, “It was nice to talk to Clary. I’ll try to meet her half-way as she told me.”  

          Pfeier hugs Alec, “Thank you. But Clary is right about one thing?”

          Alec is curious what her next words are.

          Pfeier says, “You go out there and get yourself a fine piece of man-ass.”   

          Alec shakes his head and smiles. Pfeier follows with him as they go to get Jace. It’s another day of shadowhunter. Pfeier is happy to have two parabati, it’s never a dull day and it’s good that Alec is helping half-way by having Pfeier help tutor Clary.

          She and Clary accomplished that, now Pfeier has one more mission, trying to get Jace to finally say something Simon, but that’s a mission for another day.

.The End.

* * *

 

Please give a review and read if you enjoyed this story. If not, please no harsh comments and again no one is forced to read this story.

 


End file.
